Fly Me To The Moon
by RikuxTifa
Summary: Valentines Day is coming and little Riku has a crush on someone. So he asks his best friend, Tifa to help him wrtie a poem. As young kids in first grade. Slight AU. Rikifa. No Kuti? Awww! Utada Hikaru Lyrics.


**_I decided to take a friend's advice and write a story like this. And I had also come up with this around 4 A.M a couple of days ago and thought I'd probably be good. This was meant to be a short oneshot but I thought of more and more so please tell me if I should stop here or not._**

**_And just to let you know, Riku is 6 years old, Tifa is 5 years and Riku has a problem pronouncing is L's _**

**_L: WTF?! ALL I DO FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? (crys and runs out)_**

**_Me: (Runs after) He's a child! Don't take it the wrong way!_**

**_And I used lyrics for Utada Hikaru's version on "Fly Me To The Moon" Its a really beautiful song. I hope ya'll enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Fly Me To The Moon lyrics or L (Lawliet) (Goes to emo corner)_**

**_For Skye! The best person you'll eva meet!_**

* * *

_**Poets often use many words…**_

"Hey Tifa can you hep me witp this?" The little silver headed boy asked.

"Sure Rikki!" The girl said and ran towards her friend. She sat next to him on the sandy beach they went to. The "kids' island" they called it.

"What you need help witp Rikki?" she asked him.

_**To say a simple thing.**_

"I wand to make dis rhythm and good." He said showing her a piece of paper. She tried her best to read it.

**Roses are red**

**Viowets are bue**

**Pease wet me be yous.**

"Rikki, who is dis for?" she asked. He blushed and shook his head.

"It's a secwet." He whispered in her ear. The little brunette giggled

"Is it a girl yous like?" she giggled on.

"No!" He pouted.

_**But it takes thought and time and rhyme…**_

"Rikki likes a girl!" She teased him. Riku only blushed harder. "I do not!" he yelled. Tifa continued to laugh and laugh.

"Tifa pwease hep me!" he begged her.

_**To make a poet sing **_

"Okay!" she said.

_**With music and words**_

"Can yous add more to dis? I really want to make it good."

"Let's see." The girl studied the poem for more than a few minutes. Then she gasped and her face brightened up.

_**I'll be playin'**_

"Rikki! How bout you say to her that. I will fly you to the moon. And give her all those stars?"

_**For you I have written a song**_

"Reawwy?" He asked in doubt. The little girl nodded. "Mmh! My daddy always say that if a boy could gwive someone he loves a star or fly them to the moon, they loves them lots and lots!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down. At her feeble attempts to catch a star.

"Ok." He slowly said; scribbling the words down. "So Rikki who is this girl yous like?" She asked as she skipped around him making him feel woozy.

_**To be sure that you'll know what**_

"No ones. Stop skipping! It hurting my head" He yelled placing a hand over his forehead. Tifa giggled and fell to the ground on her back, looking into the faint blue sky. She closed her cherry eyes for a while.

"Hey Rikki? Who is this for and whys?"

"It's for someones Tifa! And member vawentimes day is coming?"

"Oh ok but why don't you tell me who the girl is?"

"Cause it's a secwet!" Riku said crossing his arms.

"Awww! Do I know her?" She pouted looking at her sandals swinging back and forth. Riku glanced back at the girl and to the horizon then back again before answering her.

"Kinda. But that's all I'm tewwing you!" He said firmly pointing at her. Tifa gave a cheesy smile and madly giggled making the silverette madly giggle as well.

_**I'm sayin' I'll translate as I go along**_

"Rikki! Can your mommy let you stay out here longer to see the stars?" Tifa said grasping hold of his hand.

"Uh-huh!" He smiled brightly.

"Yay!" She squealed bouncing up again and swinging his arm.

The two youngsters gazed up at the night sky. Searching as far as their eyes could detect of any shooting stars. "I's hopes we see one shooting stars one day Rikki."

"We wiww! Don'ts you worry!"

_**(Yeah oh yeah)**_

February 14th Valentines Day.

Students ages under thirteen had been out and about handing out valentines, candies and whatnot. During their recesses and lunch time and of course there was the time during class they all had their annual Valentines Day party.

"Ok children I know you all are excited for today cause…oh wait remind me what day it is today?" the teacher said towards the class

"VALENTINES DAY MISS GAINSBOROUGH!" The class shouted in union. She kindheartedly giggled and replied "That's right! And sometimes on this day other people have secret admirers." Some part of the class giggled while some others we're confused. A student raised her hand and asked "Miss Gainsborough, what's a 'secret admirer?"

"Very good question Yuna. A secret admirer is someone who really likes you or has a crush on you."

"Is that why you have lots of flowers and chocolates and letters on your desk?" A student said aloud pointing at her desk. Aerith blushed deeply.

"Oh Selphie, such an imagination!" She somewhat denied. The girls giggled.

"Okay class! Now it is time to start our Valentines Day party." She said. The class cheered and stood up taking out boxes and candies out. The class room had decorated bags to put in everything they received. Smiling, happy faces wandered around the room.

"I made this special for you Cloud." Selphie said eying Cloud romantically.

"Th-thanks." He said unemotionally.

Afterwards on, the class was done passing out treats and had chattered on and looked at all the valentines they received.

"And here's one from Sora and one from Cloud and one from Riku!" one of the girls said aloud for everyone to hear.

"Shut it Kaiwi!" The little blonde girl said, annoyed by her.

"You just jealous Rikku!" the redheaded girl shouted at her.

"Girls enough!" Aerith scolded to them.

"Sowwy!" They both said. Tifa placed her hand on Rikku's shoulder. "It's ok, Kaiwi is like that sometimes."

"That fur sure!" both girls giggled and went through their Valentines and treats.

"Hey Tifa guess what? I gots one from Tidus!" She excitedly whispered over to her. Tifa smiled and looked throughout all hers as well. "I think I missing someone, but who?" she said to Rikku.

"Oh I know! Yous missing one from Riku!" She said to the brunette. Tifa sadly bent her head down and sighed. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah I'm ok." She said.

_**Fly me to the moon**_

"Good cause have you noticed that Riku and I have the same name?! But I have anoher K and he doesn't and did you know his hair is white!?" she said to her trying to cheer her up. They laughed and laughed till it was time to go home.

_**And let me play among the stars**_

"Bye Tifa see ya on Monday!" Rikku said walking off with Yuna and Paine. "Bye!" she waved as well walking in the direction home. Behind her she heard patting panting was what she heard from that and "Tifa wait!" his squeaky voice is what had gotten her attention. The little silver headed boy collapsed his hands onto his tired knees. "I was wooking aww over for you." Breathing in and out. Tifa crossed her arms and turned away from him. He noticed this only to be puzzled.

"Tifa? Are you ok?" He said reaching his hand out towards her.

_**Won't you let me see what spring is like**_

"No!"

"What's wrong?" He asked wide eyed. Tifa gave a small pout on her lips refusing to answer him. Riku came up behind her and shook her shoulders "T-t-t-t-ti-i-f-f-a-a-a! Pwease teww me what's wrong!" the boy continuing to plead.

"Fine!" He said giving up and grabbing a hold of her hand. She squeaked by the unexpected jolt she had felt. Riku had been dragging her into the same field they stood at a week ago.

_**On Jupiter and Mars**_

"Ugh! Rikki! Why'd you take me here?" she asked angrily.

"Cause I want to read you something Tifa." He said flustered with a small cheesy smirk.

_**In other words**_

"What is it?" she stated confused of what this boy was going to say. He stared at his shoes for a while. So deep in anxiety he almost forgot to speak when he looked back up at his friend.

_**Hold my hand**_

"It's something I reawwy want to teww you." He said quietly. As the silverette took out an ordinary piece of paper. The contents of it unknown to anyone with the exception of the boy himself. He shakily stood back up and straightened up parts of the crumpled paper. His face slightly pink and sweat drops at the top of his forehead.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Viowets are bue**_

_**Wisten up good cause I aint sayin' it again**_

_**I wanna fwy you to the moon**_

_**Give yous the stars**_

_**I wish I couwd**_

_**But am too small**_

_**Can I give you something ewse?**_

_**My wove for you.**_

_**And my wips**_

_**Pease wet me be yous**_

_**I reawwy wove you!**_

He tried to avoid eye contact with the girl but was only able to madly blush. A few seconds after he read his poem to Tifa he looked up at the girl who was blushing and looking at him strangely.

_**In other words**_

"Tifa?" He said carefully. Her look turned slowly into a smile. The small brunette ran up to him and hugged him.

_**Darling kiss me**_

"Thank you Riku!" She said snuggling her head in his shoulder. He hugged her back. And without giving it a second thought the little girl gave him a kiss on his lips. Riku's eyes shot open being caught off guard. She pulled away still blushing. "I love you too!" was all she said. Riku gave a warm smile. As the two played around and watched the stars as night fell.

_**Fill my heart with song**_

I'm glad you all read. I hoped ya'll enjoyed!

* * *


End file.
